


Day 7: Losing Control

by ThePureEvilOne



Series: Kinktober 2020- Promare [7]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Digital Art, Doggy Style, Fanart, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27051355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePureEvilOne/pseuds/ThePureEvilOne
Summary: It's times like these Lio isn't sure if he's dating a man or an animal...
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Series: Kinktober 2020- Promare [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953076
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Day 7: Losing Control

**Author's Note:**

> ... but he's good either way.

[](https://freeimage.host/i/37VhFe)


End file.
